


Storm Defends Layton

by TheGreatStorm



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Hotel Dusk, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatStorm/pseuds/TheGreatStorm
Kudos: 1





	Storm Defends Layton

Pedophilia committed in London

Professor Layton got accused

Professor Layton did not do it

Storm Sente investigates crime

Child crying

Storm glared

The reason pedophilia is serious business

Storm found photo on the ground

Man in hat did it

Trial start

Prosecutor Dylan

Hat did crime

Objection

Hat too small

Layton hat taller

Dylanjection

Maybe he changed hats?

Stupid

Layton only wear hats made by Claire

Culprit was disguised therefore culprit was Don Paolo

So they arrested Don Paolo

Not guilty

Layton and Storm friends forever

Tanks for reading


End file.
